


遇见你

by chillingluv4ya



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillingluv4ya/pseuds/chillingluv4ya
Summary: 火焰杯的故事。
Relationships: 祁炀
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

周六晚上九点，魔都街头。  
首届火焰杯全国青少年训练生线下赛首日，80名来自全国各大电竞俱乐部青训队的训练生和10位职业电竞选手齐聚娱乐表演赛，对外公开放票。场馆外停满了车和等候的粉丝，两条街堵得水泄不通。  
车里冷气开得很足，祁醉倚着靠背假寐，灯影闪烁间露出脸上的倦色。一场饭局持续了将近三个小时，席间赞助商负责人和销售代表异常难缠，他喝了点酒才得以脱身。  
然而这个时间已经十分不妙，再不快点或许连最后一局都赶不上。祁醉低头看了眼工作人员发来的信息，对司机说：“我就在这下。”

车门一开，闷热的空气扑面而来。这个天气戴帽子口罩简直是酷刑，但别无他法，祁醉跳下车几步跨上人行道，边走边接起贺小旭电话：“有话快说。”  
贺小旭操心得宛如老妈子：“吃完了吧，喝酒了吗？到哪了？你那边怎么那么吵啊？”  
“快到场馆了，”祁醉脚步不停，“才两杯红酒，没事。”  
贺小旭知道他酒量：“认真的吗你……”  
祁醉没搭腔，压低了帽檐，在路口拐了个弯向场馆后门走去，电话里贺小旭还在说：“这个亚太区负责人是新换的，天天隔空给我指手画脚，我还没见过呢……今天没为难你吧？”  
天气太热了，祁醉已经有点出汗，他环视四周看有没有粉丝：“怎么了，他管得很宽？”  
“咳，也不是，我能处理，”贺小旭发觉自己嘴快，开始打哈哈，“他可能听说了一点传闻，关于你的……那个……取向。”  
祁醉听懂了，嗤笑一声：“怎么了，管我喜欢男的？”  
对面贺小旭牙疼一样嘶地一声，祁醉没生气，还被他逗乐了：“进场了，明天再跟我详细说。”  
到了后门外工作人员还没到，祁醉站住脚步，等着对方来接。喝完酒身体有些发热，他摘下了帽子，然而一回头却在角落里瞥见一个人。  
那是个穿着火焰杯主题 T 恤的年轻男孩，蹲在阴影里看不清面容，缠着火焰纹样的宽大半袖里伸出细韧白皙的手臂，手里香烟燃到一半。他显然是听见了什么，对上祁醉的视线后条件反射地站了起来，垂着脸，姿态略不自然。  
这显然是某个俱乐部的训练生。祁醉微微皱眉又很快松开，平静地移开视线，调整了下口罩，低下头点亮了手机。  
知道就知道了，无论是赞助商还是训练生，他从来没打算藏着掖着。

指间的火星安然地明灭，于炀却有点不知所措。  
不远处那人穿着私服踩着球鞋，额发汗湿、身形颀长，口罩挡住了大半面容，只余一双深刻的黑眼睛意味不明地瞧着他。于炀看得怔住，一口烟忘记吐，呆呆地含在口腔中。

这个人的眉眼好像在哪里见过，好好看……  
他刚刚说他喜欢男的……？  
不小心听见了，要不要道歉，或者现在就走？

于炀还在做思想斗争，场馆后门却在这时打开。工作人员匆忙迎向那个口罩青年，热情又殷勤：“是祁神吗？第五局还有十分钟开始，咱们这边走。”

于炀：“！”  
祁神？  
哪里还有第二个祁神——这个人是祁醉？  
于炀结结实实地受了惊吓，不小心咽下了那口烟，登时狼狈地咳嗽起来。祁醉听到响动，觉得有点好玩，转过头来带着零星笑意睨了他一眼，和工作人员进去了。

人都走了，于炀脑子几乎眩晕，喃喃道：“是 Drunk……”  
他出来抽个烟就遇到了 Drunk，还听见了对方的私事。  
于炀深呼吸两口，把烟熄灭丢进垃圾桶，踩着轻飘飘的步子进去了。

娱乐表演赛共有五局，原本的计划是祁醉拿 HOG-Drunk 的账号完整参加，然而计划赶不上变化，他的账号和外设已经没有时间受检，于是祁醉拿着主办方准备的账号和键鼠登上了比赛席。  
冷热交替，室外的高温和场馆的冷气接连刺激，身体不太好受，祁醉面无表情地把那个丑丑的键盘插上，坐下来调整呼吸、更改键位。  
登录账号，祁醉盯着 ID 里乱七八糟的字母想，这可真是个不怎么样的开头。


	2. Chapter 2

之前说好的“和 Drunk 一起绝地求生”变成了“Drunk 空降第五局比赛”，于炀本来还有点失落，然而与祁醉相遇之后，他什么都不再去想。  
那个人风尘仆仆地赶来，额头汗湿，样子是掩饰不住的疲惫。明明是无关紧要的娱乐表演赛，他却仍然珍惜自己每一次对局的可能。  
第五局比赛开始，于炀握紧了鼠标，在心里说：“我也是。”

……  
第五局比赛结束，祁醉使用的“figoetbtrofel” G 城天秀4连杀完美吃鸡，单局排名第一，积分640分。  
于炀使用的“Youth”单局排名第二，12杀，积分515。五局比赛中三局吃鸡，一局排名第二，一局排名第六，总积分在训练生中排名第一。  
赛后采访时气氛如同狂欢，祁醉跟着工作人员走向采访处，累得愈发面无表情，然而落在别人眼里却成了杀气未消狂拽酷炫，吓走了好多围观的训练生。  
几个套路问题后记者问道：“第15分钟第三个圈时祁神对自己和 Youth 的表现有什么看法？”  
祁醉闻言回忆：“那个第二？”  
记者点头，他失笑，言简意赅：“我很不好，他很不错。”  
祁醉说的是实话，落地不久后他同时与多人交火，由于身体原因消耗比平时略大，导致从第二个圈开始反应力就直线下降。有一段他几乎是被压着打，对方过人的判断、反应速度和动态视力都给他留下了深刻的印象。  
想到这里祁醉忽然感觉没那么累了，他懒懒地扫了一眼偌大的采访区：“没有其他问题就到这吧。谁能告诉我 Youth 是哪个？”

祁醉要找的人刚开始接受采访。他顺着记者的指引走向 Youth 的采访区，看到人时就是一怔。  
Youth 穿着火焰杯主题黑 T 和同色长裤，身形、发型出乎意料地眼熟，居然就是那个在场馆外抽烟的少年。那时只是匆匆一瞥没看到脸，此时的灯光下，对方面孔俊秀，轮廓清晰而深刻，垂着眼冷冽的模样颇有种不太好招惹的气质。  
半个小时前对方尴尬又狼狈的模样还印在他脑子里，祁醉看着他，只觉得自己身上的疲惫与烦躁一扫而空，倚到墙边开始听——不知道为什么，心里痒痒。  
“Youth，今天的表现太棒了！首先祝贺你！”  
“谢谢。”  
记者调侃道：“先问大家最好奇的问题吧，和祁神做对手是什么感觉？”  
他回避了中间祁醉落于下风的部分，估计想听到祁神很厉害、自己很荣幸会继续努力之类的答案。然而年轻的训练生想了一会，低声说：“感觉很好。”  
是真的很好，心跳加快血液上涌，微热的战意一路从胸口蔓延到脊背和指尖，每个细胞都跃跃欲试地兴奋起来。  
这与自己方才的话还挺呼应，不过听起来却有点歧义。祁醉没忍住轻笑了一声，就看见对方敏锐地侧过脸来，看到他之后惊得睁大了眼睛。  
采访结束之后于炀犹豫着没敢过来，祁醉觉得好笑，小朋友不会是觉得知道了什么了不得的秘密，担心被他封杀吧……  
但是路只有一条，工作人员已经带他过来了。祁醉看他浑身写满不知所措地向自己走过来，眼睛都不知道往哪里看，于是示意工作人员先走，高挑的身形往通道里一站，正好截住他：“怕什么，又不会吃了你。”  
于炀闻言抬头：“……没有。”  
就是有点震惊，还有点不小心听到别人秘密的别扭。  
祁醉没拆穿他，笑了一声：“行。”  
他其实就是对小朋友有点感兴趣，但对方看起来很怕生，他就熄平了继续逗弄的念头：“倒数第二个圈那里打得很好，躲车的视角很聪明。”   
“……”于炀愣住，方才赛场上机敏迅捷的大脑已经反应不能，心脏却奇怪地加速跳动起来，“谢……谢谢。”  
这副呆呆的模样也怪可爱的，祁醉想，好像从没遇到过这么好玩的小朋友。他端详了对方片刻，又有点想笑，挥了挥手转身走了。  
通道太昏暗，他没瞧见 Youth 耳朵上那抹可疑的微红。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原著喝酒原因：“难敌盛情”——《AWM》第一章  
> 娱乐表演赛赛制参考原著 solo 赛赛制。  
> 祁醉使用的乱码 ID 是火焰杯（Goblet of Fire）的打乱重排。


	3. Chapter 3

一天后，为期一月的火焰杯线下赛正式开始。  
根据赛程设置，这一个月内，80名训练生将于主办方合作酒店内进行封闭式训练，每周二四六日进行比赛，一共四日，每日五场。周二周四进行单排赛，周六周日则是四排赛，每周共参与比赛二十局。  
非比赛日里，训练生需按照规定时间表参加训练，训练中间会穿插参加来自职业电竞教练和技术指导的战术培训、经验分享以及经典赛事复盘等活动。一个月后比赛结束，训练生会根据总积分、KD等数据进行排名，前十名将获得一定奖金，赛后各俱乐部也将自由挑选新秀签约。  
娱乐赛第二天祁醉拎包入住主办方酒店，倚在豪华套房的吧台边上给贺小旭打电话：“不愧是宾至如归，这个布局挺像我家二楼。”  
贺小旭：“……”  
目前正是国内春季联赛后休赛期的末尾，贺小旭身在老家仍然心系战队，一边找信号一边扯嗓子大吼：“你感觉训练生怎么样！”  
祁醉不假思索：“离 HOG 二队还早。”  
他在心里补充，也不全是。但眼下判断太轻率，他还要再观察一些日子。  
“废话，都是没经验的纯新人，听见你名字就能吓死一半。”贺小旭无奈，“你就当公费旅游，总之别累着，别的我也不多说，训练和复盘也不要落下了。”  
祁醉：“谢谢，你提醒我了。”  
“什么？”  
“让二队队长把前两个月热身赛的复盘笔记发我，我下周讲课用。”  
“哦……等等，你自己没记？”  
“我记了，”祁醉端详着旁边的酒柜，语气遗憾，“他们估计看不懂。”  
贺小旭：“……”

……  
初来乍到的一周过得很快，转眼已是第二周的周三晚上。  
这是本周首场单排赛结束的第二天。大部分人至此已经掌握了训练备赛的节奏，四场比赛过去，训练生间已经初步分出了能力高低，于炀也因两场单排总排名第一强势崛起，成为火焰杯毫无争议的最强 solo 新锐。  
酒店会议厅里座无虚席，近百名训练生看着台上两个空位兴奋得与同伴不住耳语。八点整，两个人影准时出现在门口，是祁醉和母狮战队的酒桶。  
不同于频频出现在赛场和课堂上的酒桶，祁醉这些天来都处于神隐状态，非常符合外界对大神选手的想象。私服衬得他矜贵修长，散漫自若里裹着凌厉，气场十足。于炀坐在人群里瞧着他，跟着大家热烈地鼓掌，想到他们相遇的场景，不知为何忽然有点不好意思，掩饰般移开了视线。  
酒桶是母狮战队的现役主力队员，真人完全不胖也不矮，外表阳光实则话多还爱现，隐藏身份是从祁醉玩 CF 就开始关注对方的资深粉丝。他进门后伸出双手作势压下训练生们激动万分的掌声，不住向众人示意：“好了，OK，谢谢，谢谢大家……”  
于炀没停下拍掌，他是给祁醉鼓的。同样地，会议厅里的掌声也基本没停，针对酒桶的哄笑声随之响起。祁醉上台坐定，随手试了试话筒，悠悠然道：“桶桶，建议你摆正自己的位置。”

复盘体验课就在二人的一唱一和中开始。酒桶性格幽默，讲解赛况时妙语连珠侃侃而谈，偶尔还会和激动得满脸通红的练习生互动。祁醉没他那么有表演欲，开口时却同样细致耐心，偶尔指出细节和赛点，几次三番引起讨论与小声的惊呼。  
然而这帮平均未成年的小兔崽子坐在这里与其说是接受培训，不如说是想要近距离接触大神的心情多些。三个队友都在咔咔偷拍，坐在他们身边的于炀反而认真得有些格格不入，一双眼全神贯注盯着台上的人，把祁醉每一个懒洋洋的字都咬碎了记住，大脑持续地高速运转。  
两个多小时之后复盘告一段落。由于训练生不在训练室，工作人员直接把今天的零食福利送到了会议厅。一列琳琅满目的餐车被推到会议厅里，酒桶在众人的欢呼声中拍拍手：“提问环节十分钟之后开始，大家可以边吃边想问题哈，可以直接举手也可以扫大屏幕上这个二维码匿名提问……”

训练生差点蜂拥而上抢果盘，然而碍于大神在场，一个两个都温顺起来，破天荒开始排队领冰淇淋球。工作人员为祁醉和酒桶送来果盘、小蛋糕和哈根达斯，酒桶甚至在祁醉讲话时给自己点好了一杯冰奶茶，这时也已经送了上来。  
底下小兔崽子闹腾着，酒桶吸了一口奶茶，幽幽感叹：“年轻真好。”  
“你又不老，”祁醉懒懒地挖起一勺，朗姆酒味，“还能带母狮再拿几个第二。”  
实力超强的偶像是竞争对手，还能怎么办，酒桶捧着奶茶杯的手微微发抖，委屈的：“……谁说我们只能拿第二了！”  
祁醉又吃一口：“的确，还有第三。啊，那你们好没追求。”  
其实祁醉没那么喜欢吃冰淇淋，前几天送到房间的份量也没有吃完，然而刚刚连着说了两小时的话，喉咙略微灼痛，吃完冰凉的甜点后舒服了不少。他看见酒桶还在吸奶茶，于是手臂一伸，把自己的果盘推向他，与此同时十分自然地拿过酒桶的那份哈根达斯：“快化了。”  
酒桶：“？”  
酒桶的分别是覆盆子和夏威夷果仁，祁醉把勺子插进那颗淡红的冰淇淋球里：“帮你吃，不用谢。”  
酒桶：“…………”  
酒桶悲愤地起身走向工作人员试图索要第二份，祁醉淡然地把小勺送进口中，顺着对方的身影往那边随意一望，就看到了一个熟悉的身影。

是 Youth。  
赛程过去将近三分之一，Youth 已然成为目前的夺冠热门人物，单排赛和四排赛中皆有抢眼表现。然而这个备受外界看好的小朋友此时居然一个人呆着。  
祁醉眯起眼仔细打量，他的座位离餐车很近，排队的人群挤挤挨挨，于是他离开了自己的位置，戴着帽衫的兜帽远远地站在一边低头看手机，不时抬头打量人群。那姿态其实是阴郁而防备的，祁醉远远看去，却只觉出了孤单。  
怎么吃得这么少？  
也不和队友说话，难道和队友关系不好？

祁醉视线从对方身上扫过，腿真长……他回忆着对方四排赛的表现。比起单排的个人能力，四排相对注重战术指挥和配合，这一点上 Youth 和他的队友的确不够让人满意。  
于炀又一次敏感地察觉到注视，抬起头来四下观察，柔软的发丝从锐利的眼睛前划过，却没找到目标。这副样子好像某种离开巢穴后坚韧不屈的小动物，祁醉若无其事地转开视线，又回想了一下 Youth 目前的东家，那是个坐落于某个北方省会的俱乐部，气候不大，成绩普通，火焰杯后绝对没钱和身价暴涨的于炀续约。  
“真是块宝……”  
祁醉想着，一勺挖下去却没挖到——哈根达斯见了底。  
他难得盯着手里的空杯怔然，原来不知不觉间，他居然一边盯着于炀出神一边把第二份冰淇淋吃完了。


	4. Chapter 4

提问环节很快开始，回答了几个有关选点习惯和甩狙的常规问题之后，两人在工作人员的示意下回头望向大屏幕，看到几条匿名提问缓缓刷出。  
“祁神，您好，哈哈哈还用您，”酒桶念道，“请问您有没有喜欢的职业选手？括弧除了您自己，括弧国内的，是谁？”  
看来小兔崽子们还不太敢当着他放飞自我，祁醉微笑：“我觉得我回答过这个问题很多次了——没有，不喜欢。”  
起哄声，一些掌声，老粉的口哨声。  
台下的于炀有点错愕，继而露出了然的神色。表演赛那天的事他已经想通了，祁醉根本没打算追究，反而还注意到了他，夸奖了他的表现。想起初遇时听到的秘密，于炀不由被这个双关的回答逗笑，偷偷地、小幅度地扬起了嘴角。  
“你可以试试喜欢我——”酒桶说完就被祁醉踹了一脚，老实地念下一条，“祁指导这次来火焰杯开心吗？”  
祁醉：“还行。”  
因为找到了一个很好的小朋友。  
“请问酒桶，母狮的条件怎么样？括弧能不能说实话，谢谢，”酒桶笑嘻嘻地打开了话匣子，“就，我很喜欢我们 Lioness 啊，条件真的好，小别墅小跑车，管理运营也正规，有实力就一定会看到你的。”他忽然 cue 祁醉：“而且你们听我说， HOG 呢就是你有实力也看不到你——他们俱乐部不参加这次火焰杯选人！”  
祁醉桌下的指尖一顿，面无表情地听着酒桶继续拉踩：“很冷酷无情吧？所以还请大家多看看母狮，谢谢，over。”

原来 HOG 不招人吗？  
于炀闻言愣住，低头捏着手机，心里倏地滚过一阵说不清道不明的失落。  
火焰杯要求报名者必须是来自某个俱乐部的训练生，于炀因为各处打比赛的缘故，辗转借到了与某个小俱乐部的一点交情，挂靠在了对方名下报了名。  
于炀想要火焰杯的奖金，想要高薪，想要更多的钱和更多的自由，但在遇到祁醉以后，于炀忽然也希望能在赛场上走得更远，获得更多的胜利。  
从前他跌跌撞撞的比赛生涯里，多的是冰冷、晦暗与微妙，充斥着对手的敌视冷眼。那些为了活命打比赛的日子里，他被排挤、被报复，被面目模糊的人往身上扔小费、克扣工资、卷走奖金……走到今天的每一个脚印里都写着来之不易，所以于炀想，他要再努力一点、更努力一些，不放过任何一个爬出泥潭的机会，而祁醉在他最努力的时候出现了。  
……他对于炀而言简直像一个前所未有的美梦。  
祁醉向于炀展现了处于这个领域巅峰的实力，把他击败、给他鼓励、对他施以善意……娱乐表演赛时，祁醉在采访里说他很不错，还在通道里夸了他，于炀简直是一字一句掰碎了记住和回味。非赛日里，他埋头在训练室苦练，累时就翻出娱乐表演赛的视频发呆，用各种角度和倍速反复观看。  
于炀有时觉得，自己好像越来越贪心了。最开始他想要钱，后来想要自由，现在居然奢想有朝一日能接近那个无与伦比的、强大与闪耀的人。

于炀抿了抿唇，没有就此灰心，而是认真地开始思考如何把其他合适的俱乐部作为谋求 HOG 垂青的跳板，这种情况下要签订怎样的协议合适。台上台下仍然热闹，他想了一会儿，潦草地写了几个点。  
台上酒桶仍在复述匿名问题：“7神，哈根达斯哪个口味最好吃啊，替女朋友问的。”  
大家注意力都被女朋友带跑，哄笑起来，祁醉想了想：“都挺好吃。”  
嗓子疼，吃什么凉的都好吃。  
“请问7神，HOG 的气氛怎么样？适合新人发展吗？”  
问得好，祁醉扬眉，慢悠悠地说：“是这样的，我很喜欢我们 HOG，条件比母狮好一点。我们有临江大别墅，车有保姆车、接送车、保镖车……”

众人大笑，酒桶气急败坏的指责里，祁醉拉长了声音：“另外最重要的是——”  
无数目光之下，祁醉似笑非笑地指了指自己，在众人反应之前淡淡开口：“有我在。”  
“我会看到你的。”

台下的角落里，于炀倏地抬起头来，几乎难以相信自己的耳朵。  
心脏跳动得更快了，不知道为什么……比在赛场上的时候还要快，仿佛要跳出胸膛。

新人的适应性从来不是祁醉要考虑的，HOG 从不收新人，而他也只想把 Youth 带走。  
台下众人闻言纷纷燃起了斗志，酒桶还在咋咋唬唬地逗小孩。能顺带刺激到他们也挺好，祁醉微笑注视这群天真朝气的年轻人，视线没去找于炀，也没再出言解释。  
他相信对方能够领会他的意思——

放心，已经看到你了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 线下赛赛制参考2019 PCL（PUBG CHAMPIONS LEAGUE）春季赛赛制。  
> “正在说话的是酒桶，母狮战队的队长”——《AWM》第二十章。由于火焰杯时间线为一年前，私设他暂时还是母狮战队的主力队员。


	5. Chapter 5

周六，四排赛结束后的晚上。  
服务生来的时候祁醉刚点进卜那那的直播间。那家伙在外旅游也不忘事业，在酒店里跟粉丝滔滔不绝聊天，还给去过的地方排名。祁醉昨天又给小兔崽子们讲了两个小时，准备之下嗓子倒没有再疼，只是说话说腻了，今天一天都没怎么开过口。  
敲门声响起，祁醉离开电脑过去开门。服务生推着餐车站在门外：“先生您好，这是今天的水果零食，您慢用。”

祁醉抬手接过，先看了一眼冰淇淋杯——哈根达斯又是四个球。  
夏威夷果仁，葡萄朗姆，覆盆子，巧克力。  
这是主办方第三次给他多一倍的冰淇淋，祁醉到现在也没搞明白，但懒得问：“谢谢。”

祁醉进直播间会有通知，回到电脑前时弹幕已经增长几倍。卜那那冲着空气诉说了一通思念，结果发现痴情错付，已经开始一脸怨妇状地和粉丝诉苦：“队长走了，真的，我看得出来，这两天回我微信都少了，很显然他已经心里没我了……”  
祁醉嗤笑，每个口味尝了尝就推到一边，手里打字，至尊会员醒目的消息飘到直播间顶端：“一小时后亚服双排”。

火焰杯的指导和教练可以使用酒店的高级会员影音室，然而祁醉带着外设过去的时候发现那里已经提前关了门，立了面正在装修升级的牌子。  
现在快要凌晨两点了，比赛日不训练，明天还有第二场四排赛。这会训练室肯定没人，祁醉于是跨进电梯，按下训练室的楼层。  
酒店的多媒体中心已经在承接火焰杯项目后改装成了超大的训练室。祁醉推开门，却有些意外，多媒体厅里居然还亮着一边昏暗的顶灯。

祁醉进来时，于炀正盯着电脑上的视频发呆。  
他刚结束了自发训练，摘了耳机，露出凌乱的发丝和一对被压得通红的耳朵。每日的固定结束节目是看一遍娱乐表演赛的视频，电脑兢兢业业地静音播放，于炀一边活动手指，一边在心里计算节奏和数秒。  
三、二、一，砰——屏幕上的他被一枪爆头，结算界面闪出，排名第二。与此同时，于炀轻轻呼了口气。  
说打遍火焰杯无敌手是假的，但这些天来，祁醉毫无疑问是最能令他神经绷紧、斗志沸腾的对手。于炀太珍惜那种战意，甚至每次回顾这场比赛时仿佛都能获得无穷的力量。  
如果足够努力，一直进步，下次……会不会找到更多的机会？  
于炀还在出神，忽然，多媒体厅的门轻响一声，开了。他手一抖，下意识地最小化了视频窗口，从电脑间隙看过去，僵住了——说曹操曹操到，居然是祁醉本人。

说实话，于炀第一反应是心虚和窘迫——自己一个人在这么大的训练室里，用着电脑开着灯，是不是不太好……

然而祁醉已经朝这边走过来了，于炀反应过来，立刻站起身，努力让自己不要无礼地躲开对方的视线，却发现自己紧张得怎么也说不出话。  
而对方善解人意地、又一次率先打破了安静：“怎么还不去休息？”

于炀有点惊讶地瞪大眼睛……他是在关心自己。  
这一愣神，祁醉已经走向了他，扫了他一眼，语气随意：“你一直在训练？”  
于炀下意识地点点头，想到自己刚刚在看的视频又赶忙摇摇头。不知为何，脸上有点烫。  
祁醉看着他的脸一点点染上薄红，心里一动，走到他电脑前，低笑一声：“Youth，你不会自己在这里看小电影吧……？”  
“！”于炀就跟被烫了似的，整个人一颤，羞愤地小声道，“没有……”  
怎么反应这么纯情，祁醉发现自己真是越来越恶劣了，越这样就越想逗他。他伸手握住鼠标，点开一看，拖长声音：“啊——火焰杯娱乐表演赛决赛局。”  
于炀：“……！”

祁醉失笑：“Youth，你是在看和我的比赛？”  
他在心里补充，深夜，无人的训练室，看和我的比赛……这可就容不得人不多想了。

于炀阵脚大乱，红着脸强作镇定：“我就，就是看看。”他转移话题：“祁神……也没休息？”  
祁醉在他旁边的电脑上插好键盘：“嗯，和那那排一会儿。”  
“哦……”于炀不认识那那是谁，也不明白他们为什么要这个时间双排，于是下意识地归为自己对电竞行业规则和运作方式知之甚少，觉得自己应该回避，“我这就走。”

这是肯休息了，但语气里淡淡的失落是怎么回事？  
祁醉弄好外设回头看他，就看到于炀往旁边退了一步去拿背包，昏暗的灯光下，将近一米八的人居然微微晃了一下，差点没站稳。祁醉反应很快，伸手就轻轻托住了于炀的手肘，又很快松开了手：“你怎么了？”  
瞬息之间肌肤的热意隔着外套的布料传过来，于炀后背难堪地僵直了一秒，又慢慢放松回来。他忍过那阵眩晕，羞惭道：“……我可能，饿了。”

祁醉忍不住皱眉：“你没吃晚饭？低血糖？”  
于炀犯错一样低下头，祁醉失笑，又有点心疼：“这会叫外卖太晚了……让前台给你送点零食，吃点甜的，行吗？”

“一人份的蔬菜饼干、小蛋糕、巧克力和热牛奶，送到，”祁醉一个电话打到前台，“Youth 你房间号是多少？——十分钟之后送到1047就行，谢谢。”  
挂掉电话之后，他轻声叮嘱于炀：“明天有比赛，回去挑喜欢的吃一点，别吃撑。平时送到房间的水果冰淇淋也记得吃，补充点糖分。”  
于炀从刚刚起就乖顺地任他安排，听到后半句却神情却似有异，指尖也动了动。祁醉看在眼里，心中闪过什么，暂时压下念头，逗了他两句，看着他进了电梯回去了。

安排好于炀用了点时间，祁醉一边开机一边回复卜那那的消息：“刚有点事，马上来。”  
OK，卜那那很好奇：“大半夜的有什么事啊？”  
祁醉想了想，十分含糊地发消息：“有个人”  
然后电脑开机，他把手机扣过来扔在一边，任卜那那连环问号也不回复了。

进广场等飞机的时候卜那那故意当着粉丝的面撩他：“队长你怎么迟到了？”  
祁醉又恢复了话少的状态，在队伍消息中打字。  
“有事”  
卜那那八卦死了：“大半夜有什么事啊？比和本那那双排还重要吗？”

祁醉嗤笑，慢条斯理地打字。  
“别问，问就是重要”

“祁醉你心里真的没我了？”卜那那语气夸张，但话赶话到这却有些后悔，队长刚刚说有个人……他还记得这是在直播吧？  
祁醉当然记得。他不会高调……但是也的确憋不住。

卜那那简直提心吊胆，然后看到了新的队伍消息：“没了”  
与此同时，直播间里传来队长懒洋洋的一声轻笑：“不然挤得慌。”


	6. Chapter 6

卜那那悲愤地捶上了键盘。

弹幕已经狂刷起来：“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“笑死，那那立刻表演一个为爱减肥。”  
“兄弟情出现了裂痕。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈笑清醒了，老公好毒舌。”  
“今天又是那那哥被队长嫌弃的一天呢！”  
“队长：谢邀，挤得慌。”

密密麻麻的笑声里夹杂着少数微弱的声音：“什么意思啊？听起来怪怪的？”  
“难道我老公心里有新人了？警惕.jpg”  
“哈哈哈哈那肯定是我吧！”  
“呜呜希望是我多想了……”  
……

波折的一夜过去，周日的第二场四排赛很快为前半月的赛程画下句号，于炀所在的俱乐部战队超常发挥，拿了总排名第四。  
回绝了队友的外卖聚餐邀请之后，于炀随便吃了点东西就又闷头钻进了训练室。他对自己四排的成绩一点都不满意，满心只想再复盘一下之前架枪支援和团队交火的细节。  
手机备忘录点亮着，写满了体验课时听到的知识点。于炀回忆着祁醉之前讲过的复盘方式，试图揣摩对方分析战场的角度，抿着唇一点一点回放视频。  
……  
比赛日当天由于对局和采访结束较晚的缘故，并不要求训练。仔细地用学到的方法复盘一遍之后，于炀单排了几局，时间已经到了十二点。  
赛程已然过半，训练室里也有十来个与他同样刻苦的人，只是从方才开始气氛就不太安宁。

“真的吗？没骗我？”  
“我有病啊，7神真的就在外面……不信你出去看！”  
几个训练生在后面兴奋地窃窃私语，但全都犯怂，谁也不敢动一下。于炀正好退出一局，摘下耳机想去个洗手间，闻言就是一愣。  
祁醉在训练室外面？

“祁神干嘛啊？来挑人吗？他不是说会看到有实力的什么的……”  
“你傻啊，那直接看我们排名不就完了？现在人也不全啊。”  
“他难道是来等人的？”

于炀有点犹豫。他昨天吃了东西才睡下，胃和身体都好多了，但还没想好怎么感谢祁醉。现在见到的话，未免有点不知所措。  
但厕所还是要去上的，于炀努力忍了几分钟，希望对方已经走了，结果推门出去就见到祁醉：“……”  
被众人议论的祁指导穿了一件薄夹克，倚在墙边玩手机，走廊的顶灯照下来，那双黑眼睛里满是温柔的光，好看得不像话：“想找你，有空吗？”  
于炀动了动嘴唇：“……我、我想先去……”尿尿。

……  
踏入祁醉的房间时，于炀晕乎乎的，完全不知道为什么自己就登堂入室了。直到房门极轻地被祁醉带上，身体深处的那层警惕才后知后觉地浮了上来。

那几乎是肌肉记忆，在那些模糊的片段中，和别人呆在一个封闭的环境里，关上门……他就该被打了。  
小小的他就已知道，自己要绷紧身体，护住要害，蜷缩起来，退到墙角抵住，才不会受到太严重的伤害。

祁醉去倒水，没有注意到于炀神色有几分难看，不引人注意地绷起了脊背。他没回头，指了下沙发：“坐吧，有东西给你看。”  
于炀闻言，深呼吸了下，慢慢放松下来，开始打量周围的环境。  
祁醉住的套房奢华得过分，入口处的玄关就比他房间的卫生间还大。会客厅里放着的沙发是一个组合，他犹豫片刻，坐进了那张单人沙发。

祁醉走过来把一杯热水放在他面前，在旁边坐下，开门见山：“今天的四排，我不太满意。”  
于炀闻言惊得坐直了身体，一方面只觉得羞愧难当，一方面……原来祁醉真的在关注自己的比赛。  
那么那天所说的，会看到的人，就是他吗？  
于炀不敢幻想这么好的事情发生，祁醉身在这个位置，不知见过了多少厉害的新人……自己真的能入对方的眼吗？

见小朋友反应不能，祁醉平静安抚道：“不是在批评你，单排的成绩我也有看。”  
于炀单排的成绩好得可怕、稳定到吓人，祁醉想，他可能真的不知道自己有多珍贵：“我发现，你们队的配合问题挺大的。”

他说到具体问题，于炀立刻打起精神来，忍不住有点难为情：“……嗯。”  
于炀当初是借了人情登上名单，空降来打自由位。然而上周一局比赛中，负责指挥位的队友没选好点，队伍被意外包围，指挥位也被狙掉。他临危受命，完成了一场非常漂亮的指挥。  
从那之后，他与另外三个队友之间好像隐隐有了嫌隙。

祁醉作沉吟状：“我不能帮你什么……”至少现在不能。  
“但针对你们的四排，我做过一点笔记，”他轻笑，语气里的循循善诱让人放松警惕，“你想看看吗？”  
于炀瞪大眼睛：“……我、我想看！”  
“好，”祁醉演技简直浑然天成，动作自然地掏出手机，随后更是非常逼真地顿住，抬起头看于炀，“加下微信？发给你。”


	7. Chapter 7

为了名正言顺地要到于炀的联系方式，祁醉去问数据分析师拿了于炀的比赛视频，抽出时间复盘了于炀的比赛。  
但他同样很懂分寸，由于两人的关系暂不明朗，于炀收到的文件页数不少也不多，内容和信息含量也经过了祁醉的考量。

第一行是个数字1，大约指的是今天的第一局比赛，于炀期待地往下看：“10，一路跑偏，菜。扛毒房区一换一。”  
懒散又嘲讽的语气几乎从字里行间冒出来了，于炀想了想，开始回忆今天的赛况。

小朋友埋头研究笔记，祁醉则开始不紧不慢地浏览对方的微信。于炀的个人资料里，头像是火焰杯海报上的花体字“于炀 Youth”，昵称是 Youth，微信号是手机号，地区是出生地，朋友圈则一开到底，空空如也。  
祁醉的指尖在他空白的朋友圈页面轻轻划过，忽然觉得有点心疼。  
训练生资料当中写于炀刚满18岁。祁醉不了解现在18岁的年轻人是什么样的，但酒桶今年20，四舍五入和于炀差不多大，他每天能发一百条图文并茂的朋友圈，吐槽队友、奶网速、赛前求保佑，甚至来火焰杯之后吃个夜宵也要讲个起承转折的故事……  
所以于炀怎么能什么都不发呢？  
那他开心、生气和难过的时候，要说给谁听？  
有人会听吗？

祁醉的眸光慢慢变得若有所思，而于炀还没注意到。  
他根据今天的赛况顺利解读了笔记里的第一句话。祁醉是按照被击杀顺序记录的，对局进行到第10分钟附近，于炀的队友从选越野车为掩体开始就犯了错误，之后的种种选位和开镜都受了限制，在当时情况下危险且视野不佳，开火后很容易被狙中。收益更高的做法是把握毒圈速度，扛毒直接占据最近的房区，收掉里面的人后再往圈里摸。  
“15，没听课，栓狙效率低，封烟太灵性。菜。”  
“16，木屋加油站形成高低枪线，弹药续航差，选点太菜。”  
于炀阅过自己队友的死亡分析，有点期待地往下找自己：“19，控桥漂亮，开镜犹豫了。”

于炀：“……”好短，不知该高兴还是失落。  
当然，从祁醉的笔记风格来看，不费笔墨大约就是最好的夸奖了。

他心情复杂了一小会，接着往下看，下面一行是祁醉对这一局的总结——  
“大头菜五块钱三颗”  
于炀差点没忍住笑出来。他低下头，憋得脸都有点红。

不同于复盘体验课上的风格，祁醉在自己的地盘上点评犀利直接，完全不留情面。于炀忍不住在心里承认，看到这几个字时，他感到了一点点释然和畅快。  
四排赛的成绩不好，和四人缺少磨合直接有关，更和于炀与队友之间的沟通低下有关。他受俱乐部的帮助才来到火焰杯，空降进队的确有些惹人非议，队友们即便待他冷淡也不曾真的伤害他。于是他选择尽力忽略他们的态度，试图努力融入战场上三人隐隐自成一体的行动。  
于炀不知道怎么让队友明白，他没有摆架子，他和他们想赢的心是一样的……而且，他也会感到失落。  
而祁醉并没有为此做什么，只是用了几个轻描淡写的字将他逗笑。不知何时，于炀心里那层浅浅的难过已经一扫而光。

今天的排名几乎是凭于炀一人后期发力带高，祁醉的笔记内容越往下就越发细致翔实。他开始用长句分析赛点，指出于炀的指挥漏洞和四人打法配合的问题，第三页开始几乎每句都配上了简单标注的战场截图。于炀看看停停，珍惜得不得了，理解祁醉思路时眼里会闪过兴奋的亮光。

小朋友的一举一动全都被祁神收入眼底。他目光克制地打量着于炀的种种表情，心里软得一塌糊涂，想：“这才到哪呢。”  
以后会把最好的都给你。

于炀还在消化祁醉对最后一局比赛的分析，房门忽然被敲响了。他回过神来，不安地抬头看向祁醉：“有人……”  
这个受惊又有点心虚的语气仿佛他们真的已经有了点什么，祁醉心情很好地站起身去开门：“你看你的。”  
于炀小小地嗯了一声，还是忍不住竖起耳朵偷听门口的动静。他听到门被打开，门外的人说道：“先生晚上好，这是今天的水果零食，您慢用。”  
空气中有微微的停顿，然后是祁醉好似有点惊讶的声音：“……今天哈根达斯只有两个球？”  
于炀闻言一呆。

服务生是轮换的，不知内情却机灵：“平时定额是每人两球，先生您喜欢的话我们可以立刻准备，您想要哪两种口味的？”  
祁醉继续问服务生道：“不用了。我就想确认一下，平时就是两个？”  
“是的，不过您喜欢的话我们都可以准备，当然还是提醒您注意饮食健康……”

于炀整个人冻住：“……”  
大意了。  
他从训练室出来就直接来了祁醉房间，错过了服务生送餐，没办法再托他把自己的那份给祁醉。

比赛日的晚间零食会直接送到各人房间，非赛日则会统一送到训练室。前几天于炀每次都很认真地对服务生说自己不要，并请他给顶层套房送餐的时候多送自己的那份。  
顶层套房住的都是重要宾客，事实上于炀直接开口叮嘱服务生给套房送双倍也是完全可以的。然而这几个服务生哪个不是人精，什么没见过，于是都从善如流地答应了小客人。  
于炀只想对祁醉好，哪会知道这其中的弯绕。

祁醉送走了服务生，门再次轻轻关上，于炀却顾不上焦虑了，满心都是刚刚听到的话。  
今天的冰淇淋没有送，但祁醉为什么好像很在意这件事？

纠结间，对方已经回到了沙发上坐下。祁醉把餐盘放好，状似随意地道：“前几天不知道为什么，酒店总是多给我一份。”  
于炀干巴巴地接话：“哦……”  
祁醉眼里闪过一丝促狭，支着下巴懒懒笑道：“为什么呢？难道是别人送的？”

他太敏锐了，于炀努力镇定地说：“可能……是吧。”  
祁醉一笑，轻飘飘地放大招：“哦，难道他也喜欢男的？”

“……”于炀脑子里轰地一声，彻底呆住了。


	8. Chapter 8

该怎么回答？  
送冰淇淋的是他，他喜欢男的吗？  
他喜欢祁醉吗？  
或许过了一分钟，也可能只是一秒，于炀从一片空白的大脑中强行拽出一句话来：“……不知道。”

他不知道，因为最开始他的确只是想要“和 Drunk 一起打比赛”。  
Drunk 这个名字从前总是在以平面影像或击杀公告的形式出现在他的生活里，然而“祁醉”不一样。那个人带给他的东西是那么真实可感、那么令他珍惜。  
他毫无大神架子，不在意头上的光环，会认真对待每一场比赛；他在赛后认真地拿赛场细节鼓励他，还关心他，帮他照顾好身体。  
身为整个比赛的指导，祁醉还会和他一起讨论比赛，给他看自己毒舌的笔记，仿佛是在和他一起分享秘密。  
他什么都好，拥有珍贵的人格，又强大，又温柔，只是站在那里就吸引着于炀靠近。

……还喜欢男的。

看于炀一副神思恍惚的样子，祁醉觉得应该再加把火。他点点头：“的确，谁知道呢。”  
于炀努力做出若无其事的样子坐在原地，手机握紧又握紧，然而祁醉接着叹息道：“所以今天没送，估计是又不喜欢我了。”

“不……”  
于炀生生把那句“不是”咽回嘴里：“不一定，可能、可能就是……有事耽误了呢……”

祁醉赞同地颔首，语气幽幽：“是啊，看来在他心里我也没有那么重要。”

于炀：“……”  
于炀受不了了，猛地站起来：“……我！”

祁醉斜斜地靠在沙发上，看着他，眼睛里盛满了光：“嗯？”  
于炀看着他，捏紧手机：“我……”  
他定定神：“我该回去了，明天还要训练。”

“好，加油。”祁醉点点头，轻声道，“我会看着你的。”  
于炀脸色泛红，抬脚时差点撞到茶几：“……谢谢你。”  
谢谢你帮我叫夜宵，还有今天的复盘笔记。

祁醉眼睛里的光能醉死人：“不用谢，晚安。”  
……

第二天是周一。  
从这一周起，四排赛的积分规则将会发生微调。前两周的积分规则为前五名的队伍将会获得依次降低的排名分，每击杀一人也有加分；而在后两周中，前八名的队伍都能够获得排名分，击杀分数不变。  
因此，在新的规则下，各支队伍将追求更长时间的生存，良好的生命运营与指挥配合将成为后半赛期的关键，比赛节奏将较前期有所放缓。

“你在笑什么啊？”  
训练室里，于炀被队友好奇的声音从思绪中唤醒，唇角也随之恢复平直：“……有吗？”  
Youth 变脸真快，队友们对视一眼，尴尬地挠挠头：“笑了吧。”  
随着新的规则实行，四排赛的积分收益增加，众人分给四排训练的时间有了显著增长，于炀也不例外。今天他和队友四排了数小时，有意识地将昨夜看到的问题分析和细节处理活学活用，反映在下午的四排训练成绩上已是小有成效。队友们更已开始小心翼翼地向于炀释放善意，试探着问他的意见，还会别扭地将指挥的职责让给他。  
这不仅是后期比赛的需要，他们在慢慢发现，Youth 并非自视甚高，只不过是话少、要求严格和指挥的语气有点可怕。只要与他好好配合，他会是最 carry 的自由位。  
十几岁的年轻人，从敌意和嫉妒转向佩服、信任和依靠，仅仅需要一段同吃同训、无间合作的经历。  
漂亮的4v4后结算界面闪现，四人顺利吃鸡。于炀仔细看过数据，松开鼠标，语气有点不自然：“谁要喝水吗？”  
四排赛确实离不开所有人的努力，谁对他好，他就对谁好。

转眼又到了下训的时间，夜宵也按时发放。训练生们下了机，出了训练室排队领走水果和零食，一边吃东西聊天一边迫不及待地往房间走去。非职业选手的他们很难坚持从下午到凌晨的枯燥训练，大部分人到了晚上都在训练室里开小差，此时一个比一个跑得快，在电梯门口你争我抢。走廊上先是热闹得像是一百个小学生在打架，又慢慢恢复了安静。  
于炀平时训练得要比别人久，他一般都是回房间吃两口夜宵、洗把脸整理下自己之后再下去加训一到两小时。今天于炀如常排在队伍最尾，等人都走光之后才走到餐车前，出示参赛证，接过水果盒和蛋糕盒。  
服务生又是他没见过的新面孔：“请问冰淇淋需要什么口味的？”  
声音好像有点耳熟，但于炀已经开始害臊，没在意，摇摇头：“我不要。”  
他音量越来越小：“能麻烦你把我的那份送到顶层套房吗……？给他四个球。”  
于炀回忆着昨晚祁醉手里的冰淇淋杯：“如果可以的话，最好不要有白色和红色的，麻烦了……谢谢。”  
“好的。”服务生微讶，偷偷打量了他片刻，颔首，“您客气了。”

于炀没注意，抿抿唇，脸上发烫。这种请求无论说几次都会不好意思……  
他完成了今天的暗度陈仓，提着纸盒想回房间，却在转身的一瞬间愣住——身后的不远处，祁醉正静静地站在那里。  
于炀一口气呛在喉咙里，呆在了原地。

祁醉没有给他反应的机会，而是长腿一迈走了过来。  
他的步伐先是有点快，踏出两步之后忽然又慢了下来。那双总是含笑的黑眼睛正用一种特殊的目光深深凝视他，其中的缱绻难以言描。于炀愣愣地站在那里，感觉自己仿佛被那种柔软滚烫的眼神钉在原地，大脑却又好像轻飘飘地晕眩起来。  
他听见自己的心跳好响，一声声里胸膛发酸生痛，还听见自己嗫嚅地吐字：“……你怎么……”

祁醉怎么又来训练室了？  
自己说话声音那么小，他肯定没有听到。

也不会知道之前多出来的冰淇淋是他给的，也不会……不会觉得他喜欢他。

祁醉走到于炀面前，张了张口，没说出话。沉默片刻后，不由自嘲地轻笑了一声。  
祁神也有没那么镇定的时候。  
那声低笑好像羽毛一样搔在于炀心里，他此时反应力近乎于零，本能却驱使着他说点什么来打破这种难以呼吸的黏稠气氛。他艰难地开口转移话题：“你怎么穿着我们的衣服……”

祁醉穿着比于炀大一号的火焰杯 T 恤，但他没有黑色牛仔裤，于是穿了条差不多的运动长裤，衬得人高腿长。他垂眸看着于炀，神色温柔，说出的话却特别直白：“想跟你穿情侣装。”

今天的服务生就是昨夜来房间送餐的那位，祁醉走过来，一看两人就猜到了发生的事。  
于炀想对他好的样子，很好懂。  
祁醉压根没那么爱吃哈根达斯，第一次复盘体验课不过随口说了句好吃，小朋友却一直记到现在。  
祁醉凝视着他从冰淇淋车前回过头，发丝凌乱、眼睛微红的模样，感觉自己心口深处的一根弦被很轻很轻地拨动了①。

情侣装……  
于炀眼睛倏然瞪大，同样说不出话来。祁醉没再打算放过他，故意瞧着他的脸一点点变红，眼里的笑意也越来越浓。  
然而天不遂人愿，红着脸的于炀终于不堪他的注视，退了一步——迈开腿回头就跑。  
跑了。  
对方的背影消失在走廊拐角，简直跑出了逃亡的气势，祁醉失笑，他是能吃人吗……  
服务生还在后面装壁纸，他低笑一声：“也挺好。”正好他也不想在别人面前表白。  
“麻烦给我一份……嗯，要这两种。”

长长的走廊铺着地毯，灯光昏暗，空无一人。  
于炀一路跑过走廊拐角、冲向电梯，伸手重重按了电梯按钮，弯下腰把头抵在冰凉的墙面上喘息。  
刚刚发生了什么……

平静了半分钟之后于炀抬起头，发现自己居然按错了电梯方向。他呆了两秒，简直不敢相信自己会犯这种错误，抬手按了向上的按钮，而后盯着空气愣怔地出神。  
刚刚祁醉说想和自己……穿情侣装。他是什么意思？  
会是他想的意思吗？  
那种轻飘飘的、不踏实的感觉又包围了他，于炀深深呼吸，几乎有点不敢往下想。

然而就在这时，走廊那头传来了窸窣的响动——电梯还没来，祁醉先到了。  
深夜的走廊上空荡安静，脚步踏在厚重的地毯上几乎没有声音。祁醉端着一个哈根达斯纸杯，步伐又轻又快，衣角带风，转眼间就拉近了两人之间的距离。于炀感觉自己脸烫得快要烧起来，视线钉住电梯的楼层数字，然而其他所有的感官都不听使唤地放在了对方身上。  
窸窣的声音近了，于炀不自觉地握紧了拳——他感觉到对方已经站在了自己身旁。

他知道祁醉停住了脚步，然后装着冰淇淋的纸杯被递到了自己眼前。于炀愣了下，眼眶忽然红了。下一秒，他听见祁醉道：“我很喜欢。”  
很喜欢你。  
电梯“叮”地一声在两人面前打开，然而不知怎的，谁都没有先踏出脚步。

空气里那股暧昧微妙的气氛快要爆炸了，祁醉看着他通红的耳朵尖，把纸杯又往他的方向递了递，叹息道：“Youth。”  
没有人踏入的电梯门又合上了，于炀缓缓地伸手想要接过冰淇淋，对方却并没松手。他又试探地用了下力，祁醉仍然没动，只是克制地动了下指尖，与他的手指轻轻相蹭。  
那个动作太快，快到感觉不出彼此的温度，于炀感觉有一阵小小的电流从手背爬过。一丁点微末的焦虑升起来，却在过快的心跳里转瞬即逝。  
有一瞬间于炀甚至想试着碰一碰他，或者说点什么，总之什么也不再想，不去回忆、不再害怕……他在心里有点发抖地重复，我现在还不可以……但我会努力喜欢你。  
这时，那只冰淇淋杯带着祁醉的温度，稳稳地落在了他手心里。

于炀深深呼吸，紧紧抿着唇，生怕心脏跳出来跑掉，抬头对上祁醉的视线。  
他慌乱、欣喜又忐忑地听着，什么都忘了，只听见对方叫他的名字，郑重又温柔：“于炀。”  
“和我试试？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①“祁醉心里久没被人拨动的一根弦突然发出了一声轻响”——《AWM》第五章  
> 火焰杯后半程积分制参考 2019 PCL 冠军联赛春季赛积分制。


	9. Chapter 9

第三周首日单排赛上，Youth 灵魂梦游两局后状态陡然回升，低开高走一路狂飙，连续三局完美吃鸡。第五局强势控桥连收3人过路费，19杀秀翻全场，五局比赛总积分排名第一。

晚上，于炀房间。  
于炀捏着衣袖坐在沙发上，懊丧地垂头不语。  
前两局的失利使于炀的总积分与第二名之间未能如以往一样拉开差距，甚至分差只有惊险的十五分。也就是说，倘若于炀在杀神局中少击杀了两人，今天的第一就要换人坐了。  
他们……他们交往的第一天，自己怎么就拿这种成绩见祁醉呢？  
于炀心里难受，手指轻轻捏在一起搓了搓。负面情绪太浓郁，他有点想抽烟。

比赛结束后于炀一声不吭地在训练室里发泄一般练枪，收到了祁醉的消息：“男朋友，在你房间门口了。”  
赛点将至，深夜训练室早就不再是于炀一个人的地盘，因此数人目睹了拿了第一的 Youth 冷脸加训两个小时之后忽然站起身，大步走了出去，再也没回来。  
众人大气不敢出，然而谁都没注意到的细节是，于炀离开时整个人冷硬的气势慢慢软化，步子甚至还有点轻飘和慌乱。

祁醉接完电话回过头，发现男朋友没出声：“怎么了？”  
于炀惊醒，不好意思地垂下了头：“没……”  
“想什么呢？”  
于炀整个人生动地诠释了什么叫垂头丧气：“我今天，打得不好。”  
祁醉的小本本上，大头菜是不是要变成四颗了。

“这话可不能往外说。”祁醉失笑，在沙发一端坐下，“哇，拿了那么多人头，总排第一的 Youth 居然说自己打得不好……”  
他语气慢悠悠的，安抚之余还有一点戏谑：“别不高兴了，自己分析一下失利的原因。”  
于炀抿唇，指尖继续无意识地轻搓：“因为……因为状态不好。”  
“哦？”祁醉似笑非笑，“看来是心理问题，那为什么不好？”  
说到“心理问题”时于炀心里轻轻咯噔一声，但就如同上次那样，他的注意力很快就被祁醉牵走：“……因为、因为你。”  
因为祁醉跟自己表白了。

于炀已经不记得昨夜自己是怎么答应祁醉，又是怎么被祁醉送回房间的。  
他甚至不知道自己是怎么晕头晕脑地洗了脸，爬上床就浑身放松地昏睡过去，中午醒过来的时候才发现昨晚祁醉给他发了微信：“晚安，比赛加油，我会看。”  
“男朋友。”  
祁醉总是告诉于炀自己在关注他，之前说会看到的也是他，对于炀的看好和偏爱从来都不会掩饰。  
于炀盯着那两条气泡，怔怔地看了好几遍，退出来又点进去，仿佛生怕自己的消息跑掉似的。他看了十多分钟之后才想起要回复，打下“谢谢”之后又反应过来语气的生疏，连忙手忙脚乱地删掉。然后他对着手机陷入犹豫，结果犹豫太久，队友来敲门叫他一起吃饭了。  
吃饭的时候，于炀憋了半天，绷着脸问队友：“一般……要怎么跟喜欢的人发微信？”  
“……！”队友下巴都掉了，但没人敢过多八卦，最后大家发给于炀好多好多表情包。  
下午时，祁醉终于收到小男朋友的消息，是一张小狗朝他跑过来的动图。他看了一会儿，笑了笑没再回，怕于炀傍晚比赛分心。  
然而他仍然小看了于炀所受的刺激。Youth 开场几分钟后不幸成盒，第二局状态依旧跳水，两局生存总时间甚至没超过30分钟。数据分析师坐在旁边偷偷观察他脸色，而后小心翼翼地试探：“咳……祁神，这是什么情况啊？”  
祁醉瞥他一眼：“问我干什么？”  
数据分析师更心虚了：“Youth 不是都……？”  
“都？”  
“他不是得你亲传了吗？”分析师哈哈笑，“这几天有人看见你找他……”  
谁这么无聊，祁醉脸上没什么表情：“不是。”  
分析师的话只会是委婉版本，外面或许已经有了更多的流言。这提醒了祁醉，他们的避嫌的确是个问题。  
于炀的实力毫无疑问，祁醉不想让他因为自己在比赛期间受到任何的非议或质疑。  
况且……祁醉笑了笑，火焰杯之后把于炀往 HOG 顺理成章地一拐，天天跟男朋友私会也没人会有意见。  
来日方长，从新人赛冠军到 HOG，祁醉想让于炀的职业生涯有一个最完美的开始。

于炀房间里，祁醉一笑，看着他通红的脸，不再追问。恋爱要谈，复盘更要复，尤其是今天的复盘显然很有内容。他打开电脑，指节轻敲自己旁边的那块沙发，向于炀示意：“男朋友，过来点。”  
训练生的单人间条件相对差一些，只有一套长沙发，两人现在几乎是分坐两头。于炀闻言一怔，抬头飞快地看了祁醉一眼。那一眼闪过了一点难以辨认的慌乱，祁醉以为他还在自责，耐心地等着。  
然后就见于炀屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地向他的方向移了五厘米。  
祁醉：“……”  
他哑然失笑：“怎么，我又吃人了？”  
山不就我，我就去就山。祁醉拿起电脑往于炀的方向坐过去，谁知就在两人距离拉近时，于炀忽然跟屁股底下着火一样猛地从沙发上一跃而起，动静之大险些碰翻了水杯，站在沙发边轻轻喘气，几乎不敢与祁醉对视：“不、不行……”

于炀深深呼吸……他还是不行。  
训练生房间小，于炀从迎祁醉进来就已经开始感到缓慢的窒息。他一面紧张焦虑，一面又想努力让喜欢的人开心，于是拼命说服自己，使劲转移注意力……  
然而冰冻三尺非一日之寒，祁醉坐过来时，他还是没有忍住，下意识地躲开，后背的肌肉几乎都要轻微地痉挛起来。  
宽大的外套把他不正常绷紧的身体掩饰得很好，于炀心脏狂跳，嗓子里轻轻咽了下，不知道怎么解释：“我……”

祁醉默然两秒，于炀原来这么容易害臊？  
男朋友这副样子有点让人心软，于是他把电脑转到两人都能看清的方向：“放心，今天就复盘，不做别的。”  
这话说出来祁醉自己都觉得好笑，在于炀眼里自己到底有多不是人：“别站着，坐扶手上，累着了我心疼……我放视频了。”

开了一晚上小灶，祁醉干脆把几个小时前否认的亲传弟子坐实了。  
祁醉给于炀上了一节绝无仅有的明星电竞选手一对一精品复盘课。他一点点拖着进度条、磨视频细节和分析假设，把自己的观察和应对细化到分秒，让于炀能够慢慢揣摩他的思路和大局观。  
“你在放飞局里其实还是有意识的，”祁醉轻轻点了点屏幕，“换点的时机挺对，但忽略了这场的圈走的是偏西部的南切和北切……大方向乱了，考虑得少。”  
他给于炀留了一会儿反应的时间，合上了电脑，站起身：“今天就到这吧？”  
“……好。”  
祁醉拿出手机看了下消息，打了几个字，转身往房门走去：“早点睡，明天训练的时候再想想我说的话。”  
于炀乖乖跟在他后面，看着祁醉打开房门出去，转过身来。走廊柔和的壁灯下，祁醉的轮廓格外深刻，黑色的眼睛低垂，浮上安抚的笑意，低声道：“晚安，记得回我消息。”  
“嗯……晚安。”胸口又温暖又有些轻微的酸楚，于炀顿了顿，努力试图表达自己的心意，“你也是……早点休息。”  
门关上了，于炀在原地站了一会，身体本能地放松许多，内心深处的自责与焦虑却一层层地涌了上来，不由有点低落。他想到祁醉的话，拿起手机一看，祁醉居然是还在房间时就给他发了消息。  
当时打字原来是发给他的，他心跳有点快，抿了抿唇，解锁了屏幕。

在自己那张小狗快跑的表情包底下，隔了好多个小时，是祁醉的回复：“挺可爱，但更想看你。”  
于炀喉咙轻轻咽了下，视线下移，祁醉接着发道——

“男朋友，要不要给我发张照片？”  
“衣服穿得不太整齐的那种。”


	10. Chapter 10

第四周，周五。  
为期一个月的火焰杯赛事接近尾声，训练负担越来越重，酒桶跟祁醉吃饭时忍不住感叹：“哎，我看他们每天压力好大，上课的时候一个两个都快蔫了。”  
祁醉喝了口饮料，懒洋洋地接话：“心理素质还不太行。”  
“那倒是，”酒桶同情完又幸灾乐祸，“明后天就是最后的四排赛了，啧啧，想想就很刺激。”  
两人一边闲聊一边吃饭，酒桶突然眼尖：“你这个是xx家的果汁？”  
他说的是附近一个音乐餐吧的名字，祁醉：“嗯。”  
“那家不是不外送吗？”  
“是不送，我下午去餐厅买的。”  
“我天，哥，你怎么出去的啊？”酒桶如遭雷击，“最开始他们跟我说，想出去的时候要填表请假，我以为、我以为必须得有什么正当理由，比如生病签合同……”  
后来他发现酒店的饭挺好吃，每天还有冰淇淋，就再也没研究怎么出去了……  
祁醉简直无语凝噎，站起身来：“我吃好了，走了。”

最近赛程节奏加快，祁醉和于炀也越来越忙，大部分时候很难见面，只用微信或短信互相发消息联系。为了见男朋友一面，祁醉偶尔也会像酒桶一样去训练室和课堂上转转，然而他这尊佛下凡的动静太大，看到他的训练生们无不如临大敌如芒在背，反倒是于炀自己扣着耳机盯着屏幕一脸专注，多数时间里根本没发觉祁醉来过。  
不过这种令人哭笑不得的日子很快就要结束了。祁醉回到房间坐进沙发，先点开微信，去看于炀在训练间隙给他发的消息。  
“不累”  
“队友给我带水，打四排，不紧张”  
嗯，祁醉赞许地点点头，明后天一定能有好成绩。  
往下是一个可爱小兔子的表情包，软软糯糯，和于炀在赛场上的气质相距甚远，而小兔子表情包下面有一个撤回提示。  
这大概是害羞了，然而当祁神做好心理准备看到下一条之后，仍然忍不住心里一动。  
于炀不好意思地撤回一次，而后重新发送道：“我也想你”。

上次开完小灶，祁醉调戏于炀让他发衣衫不整的照片，后来回了房间一直没等到对方回复。他有点担心，拨了个电话过去，结果于炀在那头吭吭哧哧，祁醉才知道原来小朋友是害臊得不知道回什么好。  
后来于炀有了进步，不知道说什么的时候就用表情包，害羞程度会和表情包程度成正比。  
祁醉退了聊天窗口，轻笑叹息，每次看到于炀生涩又不懂迂回地表达感情时，他就怎么也忍不住。  
他想拥抱他，抚摸他的后脑，亲吻他的头发和嘴唇，于炀那么容易害羞，到时脸肯定都红透了，话都说不出来，眼睛变得又水又朦胧，身子在他怀里僵得不敢动弹，再被他亲软。  
唉，想亲男朋友。

这时手机忽然震动，是贺小旭的来电，祁醉接起来：“有事？”  
春季赛后的休赛期即将结束，下半年比赛很满，贺小旭已经从老家回到上海，每天给他们排行程排得焦头烂额：“听说你问了二队队长点事？你想干吗啊？”  
“消息挺灵通，”祁醉淡淡地承认，“是问了，我之后可能带个人进去。”  
“是吗？”贺小旭有点意外地嘟囔，“火焰杯的新人？你之前还说他们菜呢，我就没关注……把资料发我看看。”  
“晚点再说吧，八字还没一撇呢，我问问他的意思。”  
“还得问人家意思，哪个豪门俱乐部出来的啊？”  
“那倒不是，他目前归我管。”祁醉心情很好，“我挂了，他明天比赛，我去鼓励鼓励。”  
进俱乐部毕竟是关系到职业生涯的大事，他打算等比赛结束就向于炀正式地抛出橄榄枝。在这之前，他不希望惊动太多人。

晚上有个火焰杯四排决战赛开始前的小活动，记者会按战队顺序采访训练生的参赛感受和备战状态。  
于炀面无表情地跟三个队友一起坐在采访房间里的镜头前，满心只想回去继续排位。他木着脸，简短地回答了几个问题，就听记者问道：“请问Youth，你的 ID 名有什么来历吗？”  
方才还表情淡漠的于炀闻言一怔，抿了抿唇，道：“……没有。”  
记者眼光很犀利：“可以分享一下吗？”  
于炀顿了片刻，说：“是……从高中课本里找的。有字母 Y。”  
采访结束之后，于炀匆匆回到训练室，手放在鼠标上，难得有点出神。

Youth 这个 ID 那是他还在网吧跟着网管收钱时改的。那时，网吧捡到了一个逃课来打游戏的学生落下的课本，是本高二的英语书。  
那本课本在网吧的前台放了一个月都没有人来拿，于炀有时忍不住偷偷翻看——如果他没有辍学，这就是他现在正在念的东西。  
他翻到单词表里，一眼就看到了“Youth”这个单词。  
那个词是“青春”的意思，也指他这个年纪的年轻人，于炀不知道别人的青春是什么样的，但这个词映入他眼帘后，他就一直没忘掉。

因为这个小插曲，于炀晚上的心情不算很好，然而训练结束后祁醉来找他了。  
上次见面还是上周的周末，算算他们已经四五天没有见到彼此了。祁醉发消息和他约好了时间，于炀等在门口，听到敲门声就打开了门，祁醉站在他面前，一笑：“晚上好。”  
他今天穿了件黑色的卫衣，整个人气场越发锋利深邃，一双眼睛却依旧温柔散漫，注视着于炀的目光若有实质。于炀被看得脸有点烫：“晚上好……进来吧。”  
祁醉闻言扬眉，咽下一句骚话，进来后把一个纸袋放在茶几上，示意男朋友过来：“给你带了点东西，看看。”  
纸袋里面装着一块蛋糕，巧克力涂层在灯下光泽诱人，蛋糕盒旁边还躺着一瓶果汁。于炀受宠若惊，看了看蛋糕又看了看祁醉，努力试图压住语调里的雀跃：“……给我的？”  
“那当然，给我男朋友的。”祁醉放松地坐在一旁，看着于炀，感觉怎么都看不够，“今天回基地拿了下硬盘，路上想起这家蛋糕好吃，就想让你尝尝。”  
于炀被对方的目光包裹，觉得脸上更烫了，不敢看祁醉，低头去拆蛋糕盒，试探地摸到叉子：“巧克力的……”  
祁醉一笑：“平时酒店送的那些都是奶油的，你是不是没那么爱吃？”  
于炀摇摇头：“其实，都行。”如果是祁醉给他的，他就都爱吃。  
他叉起一点放到嘴里，醇香绵软，是祁醉出去的时候给他带的……所以祁醉出门在外也会想到他，就像他总是忍不住，在训练的间隙给祁醉发消息一样？  
祁醉看着于炀吃了大半块蛋糕、喝完果汁就叫停了：“别吃了，怕你撑着。”  
于炀依言放下，果汁清甜新鲜里一点点的微苦席卷口腔，他从没觉得自己嘴这么笨：“……好。”他擦了擦嘴，又补充：“很好吃。”

而且……我很喜欢，我很开心。  
我也很想你。

“好吃就行了。”  
两人独处的空间里气氛脉脉，祁醉看着于炀，下一秒忽然淡淡倾身，手臂一伸，把于炀头顶一缕凌乱的发丝理到一边：“等着，比赛结束之后有话跟你说。”  
发顶传来一瞬温柔微痒的触感，于炀条件反射地一僵，然而这个动作却克制得仿佛蜻蜓点水，浅淡的不适与焦虑只笼罩了心头一瞬就消失不见，取而代之的是一阵微痒微麻的电流感从头顶直通到脊背。于炀定了定神，抬起头对上祁醉的视线：“好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 于炀 ID 来历出于剧情需要设计。


	11. Chapter 11

翌日，首届火焰杯全国青少年训练生线下赛最后两场四排赛如期举行。  
两天两场共十局四排比赛中，来自北方某城的零度俱乐部以黑马之姿脱颖而出，凭借首场排名第三、次场排名第一的成绩摘得火焰杯第四周四排赛冠军。与此同时，为期一月的火焰杯线下赛正式落下帷幕，零度俱乐部青少年训练生、18岁的于炀 Youth 最终摘得赛事个人总积分排名第一。30天高强度集训、80局激烈比赛后，Youth 以利剑般的锋锐姿态斩获首届火焰杯的单排冠军之位。  
作为准职业电竞选手，于炀无疑迈出了最完美的职业生涯第一步。

首届火焰杯技术总指导、HOG 俱乐部 PUBG 分部队长祁醉，在赛后分析中，给予了于炀这样的评语——

“坚忍、机敏、无畏、果决。  
“Youth 出色的意识、过人的反应、优秀的战场执行力与抗压能力毫无疑问处于目前电竞世界的最前列。比这个少年与生俱来的竞技天赋更可怕的是，在外界看到或看不到的每一刻，Youth 从未停止过成长。  
“他必然会成为未来所在战队的灵魂，也将是令无数人闻风丧胆的对手。  
“作为一名职业选手，我将珍惜往后每一次与 Youth 对线的机会并全力以赴；作为一名电竞人，我衷心地看好他、祝福他。相信他会走得更远。  
“少年新锐，势不可当；破浪有时，未来可期。”

潮水般的欢呼与掌声里，闪光灯洒落如雨。于炀手握奖杯，站在高高的比赛台上，视线穿过无数人的身影与台下那双含笑的眼睛对望。  
他们的目光如有实质，在场馆上空的长风中相撞，继而难舍难分、紧紧相连。

主持人语调澎湃，人群涌动欢腾，祁醉站在台下，静静地看着于炀。  
祁醉就那样看着他，视线一寸寸地扫过他的眉眼，描过那段清瘦的身躯，以及永远挺直不屈的脊梁。这一个月太快，祁醉看着他，觉得怎样都看不够；这一个月又太慢，慢到祁醉从来淡然的心中此时也忍不住生出浅浅的冲动。  
想把于炀立刻带走，在无人处紧紧拥抱；想把他立刻带回 HOG；想发微博，想向所有人介绍他……想和他做所有在这一个月里没来得及做的事情。  
酒桶忽然靠过来感叹：“唉，这些天辛苦了吧祁哥，你好像比我还开心……”  
“……”祁醉这才意识到，原来自己竟然一直是淡淡笑着的，“还行。”  
男朋友拿了冠军，拿了冠军的是男朋友——能不开心吗。

……  
赛后，个人积分前五名和战队前五名均受邀参加主办方的庆功宴。  
刚刚还在场馆里摘金夺银、大叫蹦跳的年轻人们进了宴会厅，小声私语仍然压抑不住兴奋雀跃。  
山呼海啸般的喧嚣终于褪去，于炀缀在人群末尾，慢慢回过了神。璀璨生辉的水晶灯下，他深深呼吸了几次，才终于平复下自己过速的心跳。

他知道他会做到的，或者说当他看到火焰杯通知的第一刻起他就有了预感——他做了那么多，等待了那么久，大约就是在等待这样一个命运般的机会。  
这是他的转机，更是他用尽全力追求的英雄主义。而于炀做到了，他收获了坚实的胜利，甚至还有一份最好的爱情。

主包间是主办方和祁醉的位置，训练生们坐在外间又笑又闹起哄喝酒，年纪最小的一名16岁选手也被大家哄着倒了小半杯尝鲜。于炀接触人情世故更早，喝酒不醉的技巧早已烂熟于胸，然而此时心潮涌动下终于也破了功，几杯下去脸色已经微红。  
周围训练生在聊天打闹，于炀又给自己满上，正盯着液体出神，手机却忽然震动：“出来一下。”  
于炀眼神一亮……祁醉要找他了。  
他说有话要在比赛之后对他说。

于炀站起身，感觉微醺的醉意从体内升腾起来，热热的、暖洋洋的，制造出一种幸福的、轻微的眩晕。这份眩晕让他一时之间有些大意，忽略了与人的距离——旁边某个训练生正伸手比划着，于炀没来得及躲开，致使他的胳膊与对方的不轻不重地蹭过。

“！”  
于炀猛地向后退了一步，而对方正与别人相谈甚欢，甚至根本没有意识到这个对正常人来说再正常不过的接触。  
久违的痛苦体验令人头皮发麻，冰凉而危险地攫住他的心脏，于炀整个人僵在原地，胸口不住地起伏，醉意一下子退去了三分。

几个小时前宣布冠军的那一刻，于炀听到自己的名字，第一反应其实是怀疑——真的是我吗？  
是这个满载荣光、灿烂似锦的夜晚真的属于他，还是这只是一个虚幻的美梦？  
但所有人都在鼓掌，他们祝他苦尽甘来，说他前程大好，与他握手拥抱，为他举杯……于是他的心跳一点点恢复平稳，开始感到脚下所踩并非云朵而是实地，甚至开始隐隐欢欣、有所期待——然而残忍的是，这个美梦就在此刻阴险地消弭了。  
于炀的身体深处藏着惊扰他多年的阴影，它太邪恶、太贪婪，从不知餍足，每时每刻都在试图动摇他、瓦解他，将他拖回泥潭。  
命运并未至此开始垂青他。  
热闹的人群之外，于炀眼神黯淡一瞬，继而恢复坚定，握紧手机向外走去。

片刻之前，祁醉拿起了手机。  
他在从场馆回酒店的路上看到了前两天的备战采访。画面里，于炀对着镜头言简意赅地交代了 ID 的来历，眼睛里却殊无笑意，嘴角也不易察觉地绷紧。  
祁醉若有所思，他并不了解其中隐情，但仍然嗅到了一丝不祥的气息——于炀单薄瘦削的肩上，或许有着某些沉重的往事与背负。  
但是没关系，比赛已经结束，于炀也遇到了他。祁醉想，他说过会给于炀最好的。  
作为庆祝冠军的礼物，他要郑重地邀请于炀来到他身边。  
祁醉打开与于炀的聊天对话，眼里不自觉地带上了笑意，打字：“出来一下。”然后他转过头，向两边的人轻声解释两句，站起身来。

长廊蜿蜒，深红的地毯如望不见尽头的潮水。祁醉步伐轻松，走向长廊深处。  
与此同时，包间里的于炀平复了呼吸，坚定地迈开了脚步。

这时的他们都没有想到，这一夜将在意外与混乱中陡然结束，漫长的别离自此而始；很长一段时间里，这个夜晚将成为两人刻骨铭心、难以忘却的回忆。  
带着误会戛然分别后，他们会各自困扰或痛苦，情意难平或辗转反侧，隐隐执着或深深思念，街头失态或长夜难眠。

然而——  
大约是这个盛夏的他们实在太美好、太灿烂，以至命运终究不忍辜负这份羁绊。在更久的以后，他们会再次相见，会交付信任、互诉爱意；会一起站上比赛席，会在身上刻下彼此的痕迹；会共同沐浴掌声与荣光，而后在无人处用力相拥、深深亲吻。  
他们会分别，更会跨越无数阻碍再次相遇，拥抱一份迟来的圆满与完整。

其实每一个与你共度和期待与你重逢的日子，都有着珍贵的意义。  
因为正是那份始终如一的想念把我们带回了彼此身边。

（END）


End file.
